UNA MARAVILLOSA VIDA DE CANDY CANDY
by Mallory Quinn
Summary: It's a wonderful Candy Candy life in Spanish a Christmas story ...Enjoy!


**"UNA MARAVILLOSA VIDA DE CANDY CANDY"**

La nieve caía, era época Navideña. La gente se preparaba para el gran día. Comprando árboles de Navidad, comida, regalos para sus seres queridos. Algunos niños iban de puerta en puerta para cantar villancicos.

Una chica joven estaba en cama, recuperándose de una enfermedad atroz combinada con el rompimiento en su vida personal, con el hombre que amaba más que a nada. No tenía ganas de celebrar, para nada. Celebrar qué? El fin del mundo para ella? Esa era su misión en la vida? Abandonada siendo un bebé enfrente de un orfanato, luego ser separada de su mejor amiga y hermana ... Esa gente podía adoptar a dos niñas, ya que eran ricos, pero sólo querían una niña. Después fue supuestamente "adoptada" por una familia con dos mocosos del infierno, que desde la primera vez que la vieron le jugaron una broma espantosa... y eso era sólo el principio. Entonces la vida le dio una pequeña bendición, con el hombre más gentil que haya conocido jamás... Eso también le fue arrebatado. El internado en Inglaterra, el Verano en Escocia, el hijo del Duque... la separación, el reencuentro y ahora la separación para siempre. Su corazón se rompía en mil pedazos cada vez que pensaba en él. Por qué la vida era tan cruel con ella? Era una mala persona? Era egoísta al querer vivir con la persona que amaba? Todos sus amigos estaban haciendo planes y ella se la pasaba llorando y sintiendo pena por sí misma. Albert se había escapado dejando un recado. Estaba sola en casa.

Alguien tocó a la puerta... fue a abrir y vio a unos pequeños cantando villancicos.

- SIIILENT NIIIGHT... HOOOLYYY NIIIIGHT.

Los miró y trató de sonreír. Fue por su monedero y escuchó la canción hasta que terminó.

- Es hermosa, dijo, aquí tienen, feliz Navidad!

Les dio algo de dinero.

- Gracias señorita, dijeron... feliz Navidad!

Se fueron para tocar en las puertas vecinas. Ella cerró la puerta y fue a su cama. Tenía planes esta Navidad... estar con el hombre que amaba; hubieran escogido el arbolito juntos y lo hubieran decorado también juntos. El se habría burlado de ella y ella hubiera reído a carcajadas. Las lágrimas bajaban por sus mejillas. Había rechazado una invitación de sus amigos para ir al Hogar de Pony para Navidad. Ella solía estar muy activa durante la época Navideña... hacía todo para hacer felices a los niños. Recordó la marcha con velas al Rancho Cartwright, para salvar el orfanato. Todo eso estaba muy lejano... pero realmente lo estaba? De cualquier manera no importaba, porque ese año no quería hacer nada, todo lo que quería era llorar sola y estar bajo las sábanas.

- Por qué la vida es tan mala conmigo? Qué hice para merecer esto? Ojalá nunca hubiera nacido! Dijo llorando.

Hubo un revuelco en su cuarto y ella volteó a todos lados para ver qué estaba pasando. Las cortinas de su cuarto se estaban moviendo. Hubo una luz y de repente apareció una mujer. Estaba vestida de blando y tenía cabello rubio y largo.

- Qué esta pasando?

- Candice White Andrew?

- Si, ese es mi nombre...

- Hola.

- Hola, quién eres?

- Me llamo Rosemary...

- Rosemary? Te conozco?

- Nunca te conocí, pero sé que fuiste muy buena con mi pequeño...

- Tu pequeño?

- Anthony...

- Eres la mamá de Anthony? Dios mío! Estoy muerta? Según sé tú ya no estás viva.

- No, no estas muerta.

- Aaah...

- No te decepciones...tienes mucho por qué vivir.

- En serio? Bueno, mi vida apesta en este momento. Desearía nunca haber nacido.

- Es por eso que estoy aquí.

- Qué quieres decir?

- Tu deseo se cumplió... nunca naciste, no existes.

- En serio... la vida debe ir como si nada pasara.

- Ahí es donde estás equivocada.

- Cómo que estoy mal?

- Has sido una buena influencia para algunas personas.

- Para quién? Me estás dando mucho crédito.

- Quieres saber que pasa con la gente que conociste, sin ti?

- Si... y ya verás que yo no tengo nada que ver con las personas vivas.

- Ok, vamos entonces... te voy a mostrar el mundo sin Candy... lista?

- Soy toda tuya.

Rosemary tomó a Candy de la mano y regresaron al Hogar de Pony el día que fue encontrada. Sólo había una canasta con un bebé: Annie, quien casi muere congelada...

- Por qué se está congelando? Preguntó Candy... Tom es quien nos escuchó... yo no tengo nada que ver con eso.

- Si... tú lo hiciste. Es fácil escuchar a dos bebés llorando al mismo tiempo. Sin ti, el llanto de Annie apenas se escuchaba y ella casi muere, dijo Rosemary.

- Dios mío... no tenía ni idea.

- Por qué está sola?

- Porque era tímida y no estabas ahí para jugar con ella, eras su gemela, sin ti estaba muerta en vida.

- Oh, dijo Candy tristemente... no tenía idea.

También pudieron ver a Tom molestando a Annie todo el tiempo y ella no reaccionaba para nada. Siempre en una esquina jugando sola. Fue adoptada por los Britter, aunque Candy no estuviera para demostrar que era una mala niña con ella, y no la adoptaran.

- Bueno, al menos Annie va a ser feliz con su nueva familia, ella no me necesitaba para eso, dijo Candy

- Estas segura, dijo Rosemary. Lo que la mantuvo al principio fue la emoción de escribirte... Ahora no existes, no tiene a nadie, sólo es la muñeca viviente de su mami.

- Oh Dios mío, dijo Candy.

Annie incluso estaba obedeciendo a su madre sin una sonrisa, como un pequeño robot.

- Pero tuvo una buena vida, o no? Siempre quiso unos padres, dijo Candy, dime que Annie está bien en el futuro.

- Quieres ver qué pasa con Annie en el futuro?

- Si... es feliz casada con Archie?

Rosemary no contestó. Llevó a Candy a un lugar... era donde estaba Annie.

- Rosemary, dijo Candy... que hacemos aquí?

- Aquí es donde está Annie.

- El cementerio? Dijo Candy horrorizada... está muerta? Por qué? Cómo?

- Bueno, sin ti para salvarla del caballo loco en casa de los Reagan, ella cayó y murió.

- Qué? Pero Eliza y Neil hicieron eso para hacerme quedar mal... y yo no estaba ahí.

- Tu crees que por no existir tu, esos dos dejaron de ser malos?

- Pero como podían ser tan malos? Annie es muy dulce.

- Cómo pudieron ser tan malos contigo a los 10 segundos de verte?... Los Britter estaban muy enojados. Neil acusó a Anthony quien estaba ahí con ellos...

- Qué?

- Si... volviendo a la caída provocada por Neil... quieres saber qué pasó? Vamos...

La llevó a un lugar donde estaba Anthony. Lo vio amargado y bebiendo, con Eliza a su lado.

- Anthony? Eliza? Qué está pasando? El nunca estaría con Eliza...

- Sin ti ahí para mostrarle los verdaderos sentimientos hacia una chica, él confundió su sentimiento hacia Eliza por amor y ella aprovechó para salvarlo en el caso de los Britter diciendo que él no estaba cerca del caballo y que un animal lo asustó... Lo chantajeó para estar con ella y casarse.

- Qué? Ay Dios mío, pobre Anthony!

- Si... sin ti no hubo fiesta de adopción, el accidente a caballo. Anthony está vivo a merced de Eliza a quien desprecia. Y nadie fue al colegio San Pablo en Inglaterra, ya que fue una manera de que olvidaran la muerte de Anthony.

- Oh... y qué pasó con Stear y Archie?

- Ah... como nunca fueron al colegio San Pablo, Stear nunca conoció a Patty. Y con Annie muerta tan joven, Archie nunca supo que sería su futura esposa. Se casaron con mujeres superficiales de sociedad... quienes realmente no estaban enamoradas.

Candy vio a los dos hermanos con sus esposas superficiales. Estaban distantes y parecían no tener sentimientos. Patty, la chica sensible, no estaba ahí con Stear y Annie no estaba para amar a Archie con todas sus fuerzas y Candy tampoco estaba para animarlos.

- Stear no fue a la guerra?

- No, su esposa le hizo una rabieta que se dio por vencido, dijo Rosemary.

- Al menos está vivo...

- Dejó de hacer sus inventos, su esposa pensaba que eran tonterías.

- Ay no... era toda su creatividad... eso lo definía... oh... nunca habría pensado eso... y Terry? Sin mi se quedó en Inglaterra, no es cierto?

- Si, de hecho no te conoció en el Mauritania, ni en el colegio... así que hizo lo que su padre esperaba de él.

- Qué era eso?

- Se casó con la novia que le eligieron , para que heredara la fortuna de su padre y su título nobiliario. Su madrastra hizo todo lo posible por evitarlo, pero Terry era tan frío y calculador como ella. El le quitó todo y tomó el nombre de Duque cuando su padre murió.

- Terry casado... el duque de Grandchester? Lo puedo ver?

- Por supuesto

Rosemary la llevó al castillo de Terry en Inglaterra y lo vio con su hijo, frío y amargado como su padre era con él.

- Estoy gastando demasiado dinero en ese maldito colegio... podrías por lo menos comportarte? Y qué es eso de una obra de teatro escolar? Actuar? Estás loco o qué? Dijo Terry a su hijo.

- Papá, me encanta actuar... me hace sentir muy feliz, dijo su hijo.

- Ningún hijo mío va a pararse en un escenario ni en la escuela, ni en ningún otro lugar, voy a hablar con la madre superiora.

- Pero papá...

Terry cacheteó a su hijo, quien se tuvo que detener para no contestarle. Candy estaba perpleja al ver a Terry tan frío y violento con su hijo, como lo era su padre.

- Oh Dios mío, qué le pasó a Terry? Dijo Candy con lágrimas en sus ojos.

- Sin ti... nunca se reconcilió con su madre, nunca fue a pedirle ayuda a su padre para ti, así que creció con la influencia de su papá... heredó el título.

- Y todo lo que viene en consecuencia, dijo Candy desorientada.

- Quieres ver más o te has convencido de que eres importante?

- Quiere ver más... Albert... Qué pasó con Albert sin mí? Su memoria?

- Albert, si... mi pequeño hermano... vas a ver tú misma lo que pasó con él.

La llevó con Albert. Estaba en un manicomio.

- Qué es este lugar? Preguntó Candy.

- Un manicomio...

- Por qué Albert está en un manicomio?

- Bueno, sin ti en el hospital para salvarlo, realmente pensaron que era un espía y lo llevaron a un lugar para torturarlo y dijera la verdad. Su cerebro estaba aún frágil con la memoria perdida... realmente lo hicieron perder la razón.

- Qué?

- Si, Candy... eras importante para Albert, más de lo que te imaginas... y no sabes esto, te lo voy a decir... él es el Abuelo William... El que te adoptó.

- Albert es el Abuelo William?

- Sí... sin ti nunca mejoró... se convirtió en una sombra... así que la fortuna fue a dar a manos de Anthony, quien no estaba interesado, así que firmó por la insistencia de su esposa, la reina de la maldad, Eliza, quien se adueñó de todo el pueblo de Lakewood.

- Eliza tomó el pueblo?

- Incluso le llamó "Elizawood"

- Eso no me sorprende... y qué hay sobre su estúpido hermano?

- Bueno, lo creas o no, también influenciaste en su vida.

- Yo?

- Si... cuando lo salvaste de esos maleantes... detuviste algo que estaba a punto de suceder... su caída en el mundo de las drogas y los gángster.

Candy la miró como si acabara de caer del cielo.

- Neil Reagan influenciado por mi existencia?

- A él le gustabas y entonces lo salvaste... eso lo hizo pensar. Pero sin ti...

La llevó para ver a Neil, quien estaba parado con sus socios gangsters en un bar, ligando con strippers y prostitutas, se comenzó a pelear con otro narco y terminó muerto a puñaladas.

- Oh, dijo Candy, era malo, pero no se merecía morir así... realmente hice la diferencia en su vida?

- Sí, la hiciste.

- Y qué pasó con Patty? Mi no existencia cambió su vida?

- Bueno, ella estaba en el colegio San Pablo, se casó un poco tarde, pero está bien.

- Al menos una de mis amigas está bien.

- No sabes con quién se casó...

- Con quién?

- Velo por ti misma...

Candy vio a Patty en un pequeño cuarto con una cama individual, arrodillada y rezando. Después se vistió.

- Una monja? Patty es una monja, dijo Candy.

- Si... sin ti y Stear en Londres, ella nunca encontró al chico adecuado, hasta que finalmente se entregó por completo a Cristo.

- Oh...

- No estuviste ahí para enseñarle que la vida podría ser divertida con chicos también.

- Ah... y que hay de Tom? Influencié su vida de alguna manera?

- Bueno, teniendo una chica con quién pelear desde la infancia, él aprendería como respetar a una mujer, pero se convirtió en un perro... como nunca tuvo resistencia de una chica antes... y cuando lo hizo...

- Un perro, Tom?

- Sí y se metió en problemas... quieres saber qué pasó con él?

- Sí, era mi hermano, mi salvador...

Rosemary llevó a Candy a una celda en la cárcel.

- Que es esto? Preguntó Candy...

- Thomas...

- Qué le pasó ?

- Bueno, el realmente no sabía cómo tratar a una mujer, así que él nunca escuchó el "NO" de una chica, y terminó aquí.

- Qué?

- Sí... quién hubiera pensado que pelear con su hermanita lo habría hecho pensar... y el que su padre le pegara, no ayudó a los hechos. Se convirtió en un chico conflictivo, abusador y confundido.

- Dios mío... enséñame algo en lo que no haya influenciado, por favor... el Hogar de Pony?

- El Hogar de Pony existió antes que tú y después de ti... pero...

- Qué?

- Tengo que enseñarte algo más...

- Una cosa más?

- Si... vamos...

Regresaron a la velocidad de la luz... pero estaban en Francia.

- Qué estamos haciendo aquí?

- No lo has visto, porque no ha pasado todavía.

- Jimmy se va a enrolar en la armada... Luego de matar a casi todo el ganado de la granja de su padre, rompiendo el corazón del pobre Sr. Cardwright.

- Jimmy está en el ejército?

- Sí... y va a morir...

- Pero es muy joven...

- Tú no existes, así que no lo puedes detener... él no escucha a nadie más que a ti.

Candy estaba llorando. Realmente ella era tan importante?

- Candy, yo sé que fuiste abandonada cuando eras un bebé, pero marcaste

muchas vidas en el poco tiempo que viviste.

- Perdí a Terry...

- Igual que perdiste a Anthony... todo pasa por algo... salvaste la vida de Susana y le dejaste al hombre que amas... Es el acto menos egoísta que alguna vez he visto. Eres una buena persona, tienes un buen corazón. Tendrás tu recompensa... Ningún acto bueno es en vano. Haz hecho tu parte.

- Sigues recriminándote el haber nacido?

- Llevame al primer punto, con Annie... el simple hecho de que casi muere al principio y después muere... quiero existir... quiero a mi hermana viva, quiero a Archie feliz con ella... la vida no es perfecta.

- Tienes amigos que te aman... eso es más de lo que mucha gente tiene... eres importante Candy. No te arrepientas de estar en este mundo.

- Pero, Anthony.

- Mi bebé esta mejor aquí conmigo que en las garras de ese ser demoniaco. Vive Candy... deja de quejarte y vive tu vida al máximo... estás de regreso en tu cuarto. Me tengo que ir.

- Rosemary... Gracias por todo... por abrirme los ojos.

- De nada Candy... feliz Navidad... espero que haya tenido éxito en mi misión.

- Tu misión?

- Sí... necesito ganar mis alas. Esta fue mi prueba final.

- Oh... espero que obtengas tus alas.

- Bueno, si escuchas una campana, sabrás que conseguí mis alas.

- Estaré escuchando, dijo Candy sonriendo... Feliz Navidad.

Candy regresó a la cama feliz. Era importante y tenía un propósito. Iba a vivir y continuar ayudando a la gente. Cuando despertó en la mañana, estaba de muy buen humor. Se preparó y fue al hospital a contarle un cuento a los niños. Albert estaba dormido, cuando salió. Regresó a la hora de la comida para verlo.

- Albert, dijo abrazándolo.

- Candy? Qué te pasa?

- Es época para disfrutar... son las fiestas Navideñas!

- Ok...

- Voy al Hogar de Pony y la pasaré con Archie, Annie y Patty, puedes venir también...

- Iré, dijo con una sonrisa... es bueno verte sonreír de nuevo.

Candy rió y salió cantando villancicos.

Era Noche Buena en el Hogar de Pony. El gran padre Arbol decorado, con ornamentos hechos a mano por los niños. El árbol era hermoso. Archie se encargó de los regalos y Candy le pidió a Georges que les ayudara con los presentes también.

Nada haría que Candy se desanimara. Annie estaba en la cocina con ella y le dijo sobre esto.

- Candy? Qué te pasa?

- Annie, le dijo Candy abrazándola... estoy feliz de que estés aquí... estoy feliz de que seas mi hermana.

- Yo también estoy feliz de que tu seas mi hermana, dijo Annie abrazándola también.. te quiero Candy.

- Te quiero Annie, dijo Candy con lágrimas en sus ojos.

- Estás bien? Me refiero al rompimiento con Terry y todo...

- Quizá nunca lo tenga, pero la vida sigue... dijo Candy. Vamos a poner la mesa para los niños.

Fueron a encargarse de los niños, cantando villancicos. Los niños cenaron y se fueron a la cama, para despertar en la mañana y abrir sus regalos.

En la mañana de navidad, todos despertaron más temprano para abrir sus presentes. Era una alegría general. Los niños estaban gritando de alegría y agradeciendo a Dios y a Santa Claus... La señorita Pony y la hermana María estaban felices de tener a Candy, Annie y sus amigos para la Navidad. Tom vino con su Padre con mucha comida que hicieron él y el Sr. Cardwright. Luego de la cena, estaban todos sentados cerca de la chimenea y cantando canciones de Navidad. Alguien tocó la puerta y Jimmy fue a abrir.

- Candy! Gritó... es para ti!

Candy tenía a una pequeña en sus brazos y la puso en el piso para ir hacia la puerta. Estaba sorprendida de ver al hombre de sus sueños parado frente a ella.

- Terry? Dijo desconcertada.

- Candy...

- Qué estás haciendo aquí?

- Vine por ti.

- Por mí?

- Si. Quiero que seas mi esposa

- Tu esposa? Pero cómo?

- Te amo... no es suficiente?

- Yo también te amo Terry, pero...

- No puedo vivir sin ti... Susana me pidió que te siguiera cuando vio lo miserable que era sin ti.

Candy pensó que estaba soñando de nuevo.

- Espero que no sea demasiado tarde. Puedes volver conmigo Candy? Puedo tratar de nuevo? Preguntó.

- Oh Terry! Dijo brincando a su cuello riendo... si, si siiii quiero regresar! Seré tu esposa... te amo !

- Te amo Candice White Andrew... !

Miró sus labios y los besó apasionadamente por un rato. Entonces sacó una pequeña caja de su bolsillo para dársela. Ella la abrió... era un anillo de compromiso y él lo puso en su dedo. La besó y escucharon aplausos... los estaban viendo... todos los veían, sonriendo y aplaudiendo.

- Felicidades! Gritaron todos.

Todo mundo fue a felicitarlos riendo y besándolos. Luego de un rato, Terry le dio una pequeña caja...

- Terry, me diste la mejor Navidad de mi vida... no necesito otro regalo, dijo ella.

- No es mío... dijo el. Lo encontré al pié de la puerta cuando llegué.

- Oh... déjame abrirlo. Me pregunto de quién será...

Candy abrió el regalo... era una Biblia... la abrió en la primera página y leyó.

" Gracias por las alas" R.

Terry estaba leyendo sobre su hombro.

- Quién es R.? Preguntó Terry.

- Un ángel, dijo Candy sonriendo.

Un sonido de campanas se escuchó... Candy estaba boquiabierta.

- Es gracioso que digas eso, dijo Terry... mi mamá acostumbraba decirme cuando era pequeño, que cada vez que sonaban las campanas, un ángel conseguía sus alas..

Candy lo miró sonriendo. Rosemary obtuvo sus alas, su misión fue un éxito total.

- Si... ya le he escuchado, dijo Candy abrazándolo... Feliz Navidad!

- Feliz Navidad pecosa...

Entonces ella miró hacia arriba y susurró.

" Gracias Rosemary"...

Candy y Terry se reunieron con los demás y algunos voluntarios del pueblo, que habían llevado comida y regalos para los niños. Estaban cantando villancicos hasta que se cansaron... Extraño, suficiente para época Navideña... nadie se cansaba de cantar... La vida era maravillosa.

**FIN**


End file.
